You could be happy
by thousand lies
Summary: songfic to you could be happy by snow patrol... I really don't wanna write a summary, please just read :D FEMSLASH, don't like? don't read!


**So I got the idea while listening to Snow Patrols "You could be happy"**

**This has been on my notepad for about a year and a half or so :D**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own WOWP or Camp rock, pr the characters, or snow patrols song you could be happy. Happy?**

**You could be happy:**

**Mitchie's POV**

It was just a normal day, or so I thought.

I was lying on the couch, watching TV when my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" I instantly noticed the voice as the one of my girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Alex, what's up?" I said smiling.

"Nothing much, I'm bored, want to come over?" She asked.

"I'd love to, I'll be there in 10" I said.

"Okay, see you then, love you."

"Love you too, bye" with that I hung up. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

It was cold, it was snowing. I always loved snow. It had something innocent to it, when I walked in the snow, it always made me reminisce.

Alex and I have been dating for six months, and I really loved her. We've been best friends for most of our lives before we realize that we loved each other.

She was the most amazing girlfriend one could wish for.

I still remember the day we met as if it was yesterday. We were seven, and she rescued me from a really really evil bee.

15 minutes later I found myself standing in front of her door.

I didn't even have time to knock, before the door was being pulled open.

"Were you waiting behind the curtains again?" I pointed at her accusingly, a smile on my face.

"No?"

"Alex…" I warned.

"You okay, I was" she giggled.

I just laughed and close the gap between us, pressing my cold lips against her warm ones.

She pulled me closer my my scarf.

"Sooooo, what ya wanna do?" I smiled against her lips.

"That's just go to my room and listen to some music and cuddle, okay?" She said while pulling me towards her room.

"Okay, sure sounds good to me" I told her.

We went up to her room, and I let myself fall down on the bed. She went over to her CD player and put in a mix I made her.

It was a mix with mostly slow and sad songs, but I loved them.

Am I the only one by Barenaked Ladies started to play, one of my favorite songs.

She lay down next to me, and snuggled into my site, her face was pressed into my neck and her arm draped across my belly.

Halfway through the song, she started to twiddle with the hem of my shirt. Something she barely did, only when she was uncomfortable or nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mm? Oh nothing." She said with a half smile.

"I know you way too good, I can read you Alex, now spill!"

She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. She started to play with her hands. I sat up too.

"Remember the art school I applied to nine months ago?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"The one in Paris? Where they only take two students each year? Or "the best thing France created since french fries?" As you put it?" I laughed as I remembered her excitement about this school.

I looked at her. A small smile made its way across her face.

"Yes, exactly…" she said.

"So? What about it?" I asked.

"I… they took me, I'm in…" she whispered.

"Alex! That's awesome! I am so proud of you! God, this is great." I rushed out excitedly.

She looked at me, unshed tears in her eyes.

"They want my decision within two weeks."

"So what? Where's the problem?" I asked, oblivious.

"I applied there before we got together, I'm not sure if I want to go anymore." She looked at her hands.

"What? Alex, this is your dream, of course you'll go!"I told her.

"But it's in Paris Mitchie, Paris, as in the Paris in France."

"I know where Paris is…" I tried to joke, it didn't work.

She glared at me.

"We'll find a way Alex, I'll visit you in summer or fall, and you'd be home for the holidays." I reasoned.

"No, Mitchie, my parents can barely afford the school, they can't buy me a ticket home, I'll be home twice a year, for Christmas and in the summer holidays. It's different in France, they ain't got the whole summer off you know. And you're in camp rock the whole summer. And last time I checked, your family wasn't exactly rich either. So tell me Mitchie, how are we going to afford the visits?" I could tell by her voice, that she was angry.

I looked down, I didn't think about it that way.

"We can make it work?" I smiled.

She shook her head no.

"No Mitchie, we both know it wouldn't work out." She said quietly.

We sat in silence for the next 15 minutes, before I got up and just left. As I was about to close the door, I looked at Alex.

She looked out the window, a silent tear made its way down her cheek.

It was already past 8 PM when I arrived home.

"Mitchie, great timing, dinner is ready." My mom exclaimed happily.

I looked at her, smiled a little and shook my head no.

I walked straight up to my room.

I lay down on my bed and listen to my iPod. New York to California by Mat Kearney.

This song always reminded me of Alex.

I couldn't let her give up on her dream because of me, that I was sure of. I had to make sure that she accepted the offer.

**Next day at school**

**Alex's POV**

I didn't stop thinking about what I said to Mitchie yesterday. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we could make it work… but that doesn't matter since I'm not going…

I got my books for my locker and went to my first class, art.

It was the only class I had with Mitchie, except for lunch and study hall.

When I walked into the room, I saw Mitchie talking to a girl, but not just any girl. Gigi, the queen bitch!

_What is she doing with that skank?_

Everyone knew Gigi wanted Mitchie, probably because she was mine. It has always been her major priority to make my life a living hell.

I was pissed to say the least, but I didn't want to act like the jealous girlfriend, so I just sat down.

I didn't stop watching them though.

Gigi put her hand on Mitchie shoulder and played with the end of her hair.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK.?_

I couldn't look at the scene in front of me, I turned to my canvas, taking a brush and started to work on my unfinished project.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mitchie sit down besides me.

She started to work on her project as well, she didn't look at me once throughout the entire class.

I got more pissed by the second.

Finally the bell rung.

I wanted to talk to Mitchie. She was almost out the door when I grabbed her wrist.

"What was that all about?" I asked, I was beyond pissed by now.

"What are you talking about?" Was she being serious right now?

"You talking to Gigi, no wait, you flirting with Gigi, that's what I'm talking about" I hissed, so Mrs. Beeks wouldn't hear.

"I wasn't flirting." She simply stated.

"Oh, really? Why was she touching you then?" I was furious.

"Why don't you ask her?" She looked at me, her features emotionless.

"Why were you talking to her? You know I hate her!" I said.

She got angry at this.

"So just because you don't like someone, I am not allowed to talk to them?" What's wrong with her? Why is she being such a bitch all of a sudden?

"No I–" she interrupted me.

"I can talk to whatever I want!

Last time I checked, this was still my life… it doesn't concern you who I am or am not talking to you!" She hissed angrily before yanking her wrist from my hand and walking away.

_What just happened?_

**Lunch**

I sat at our usual table with Harper, Nate, and Shane.

Mitchie came with her tray in hand, she looked at me, and just walked by our table, sitting down next to Gigi.

She did this only to piss me off, that I was sure of.

I looked over at her table, our eyes locked for a second, before she looked away.

"What's up with her?" Shane asked irritated.

"Ow, dude, what was that for?" He asked a second later, looking at Nate he, rubbing his shin.

We didn't speak for the rest of lunch break.

Study hall wasn't much different, I sat with Nate, and again Mitchie walked by us, sitting down next to some weirdo named Seth.

We didn't talk for the rest of the day.

The rest of the week went on like that too.

She would flirt with Gigi every chance she got.

We fought every day. Mitchie found the stupidest reasons to pick a fight. It was hurting me, she was hurting me.

Either we would say nothing, or we would yell at each other. The days passed, but the fighting didn't.

**Mitchie's POV**

It was hurting me. Having to see Alex like that, and knowing that I am the cause for her pain.

I loved her, but it couldn't let her pass up the chance to do what she wanted to do. This school was her dream, and I wouldn't let her give that up, not for me.

So I start to flirt with Gigi.

She's such a bitch, and ugly!

I hate her, with all of my heart.

**Alex's POV**

—Sunday before the decision time—

I picked up my phone and dialed the all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitch, it's me, Alex" I said.

"Oh"

"I um, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, whatever, shoot" she said, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

"No, not on the phone, can I meet you at your place in 15 minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever"

"By-"but the line was already dead.

**Mitchie's POV. Mitchie's place**

It was now or ever.

The doorbell rung. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, come in"

We walk to my room. I said down in my chair.

"Sooo… what ya wanted to talk about?" I tried my best not to let the sadness drench my voice.

"You know… tomorrow…"

"Ah right, decision time." I already hated me for what I was about to do, but it was for the best.

"Listen Alex, I'll make it easy for you." She looked me dead in the eye.

"I want you to leave, I want you to go to Paris, my point is, I don't want you here." I am such a bitch.

"Y-you don't mean that… right?" I could tell that she was about to cry.

"No, that's exactly what I mean. Don't you get it? You don't mean anything to me. You never did. Given, you were a pretty good fuck, but nothing else. I just thought I should tell you, before you decide to ruin your life." I couldn't believe what I just did.

Tears were running down her face, she looked so... broken.

"No, Mitchie…" her voice was so small, she looked so small.

Seeing her like that made want to cry, but I couldn't, it would ruin everything.

"Gosh, what's with the waterfall? Why don't you just leave now?" My voice began to shake, I hid it well.

Alex didn't look at me again, she just turned around and ran out the door.

As soon as I heard the door fall shut, I fell to the ground.

I just destroyed the most wonderful thing I've ever had. I told the only person I ever loved, that she didn't mean shit to me.

I just hope it was worth it, then she can live her dream now.

**Three years later**

I haven't seen Alex since that day. She's been on my mind everyday. I didn't move on, and I don't think I ever will.

After high school I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go to college, so I just made my money performing my music in different clubs all over New York.

Just like I did tonight. It's the last song of the night, and that song was always the same.

"Okay guys, so this is the last song for tonight. It's a very personal one, and it means a lot to me. I wrote it three years ago, when I let the most important person walk out of my life. Not only did she walk out of my life, I made her do it. I thought it was for the best. Does any of you know that feeling, when you just want to do what's right, but afterwards you don't know how it could have been right, because it just felt so wrong? That's exactly how I felt. I told the only person that I ever loved, that I didn't love her, because I didn't want to hold her back. I hope I did the right thing, because my life's pretty much miserable, I just hope but she's happy. Song's called "you could be happy" by the way. Hope you enjoy."

I started to play my guitar softly. Then I began to sing.

You could be happy and I won't know

But you weren't happy the day I watched you go

And all the things that I wished I had not said

Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were

But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur

Most of what I remember makes me sure

I should have stopped you from walking out the door

You could be happy, I hope you are

You made me happier than I'd been by far

Somehow everything I own smells of you

And for the tiniest moment it's all not true

Do the things that you always wanted to

Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do

More than anything I want to see you, girl

Take a glorious bite out of the whole world

As I stopped to play, cheers filled my ears.

Tears ran down my face, just like every time I sang that song.

I'll forever regret what I did.

I just hope she's happy and lives her dream.

**THE END!**

**Soo, this was my first Alex/Mitchie one-shot.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I've kinda got an idea for another chapter if you want to read it, that is :D**

**Just tell me if I should leave it as a one shot or continue it... :)**

**Review please, I feel really unsure about this, I have a feeling this kinda sucks, but Idk... :D:D**


End file.
